Dream walking Knight
by LongCreed
Summary: Erza is asleep in the guild, which is weird enough. However, she sleeps restlessly and what she does in her doze. Does the guild neither sees nor imagined in their wildest dreams. Plays after Edolas and before Tenrou Jima! [ErzaXNatsu]


**Dream walking Knight**

Natsu & Erza

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia, not least was the fact that it was quiet in Fairy Tail. Most of the members were either on a mission or are only just returned from a mission. Just as the team Natsu. They managed to sit on their ancestral table and talk about the last mission. Further away Macao and Wakaba sit and talk about today's youthbut rather the female youth. At another table sits team Shadow Gear. Levy reading a book, while Droy and Jet fall into raptures. Gajeel is sitting in the corner, which just chews on a piece of steel and Lily eats a kiwi. Of course, Mirajane sits behind the bar and cleans glasses while her little sister helps in the kitchen, but back to our main characters.

Lucy only heard with one ear her two male teammates, Gray and Natsu to. They were arguing about who had beaten up most of the two bandits. She did not care how many of those who have finished or how much the muscleman had counted. Lucy already thought about how she could continue her book, when she arrived back home. Gray sits next to her and to her relief, he has a pair of pants on. Erza is sitting opposite her, fell asleep by the exhaustion and the loss of magic from the lent magical vehicle, next to Natsu. Who could blame her for, considering the distance traveled. However, this is quite rare. Lucy could not remember Erza ever sleep in the guild to see. Well she has already seen sleeping during missions, but never in the guild. She sank into her mind, ignoring the continue two adversaries Natsu and Gray.

All three noticed on and stared at Erza, who had just whimpered. "Has that ever happened before?" Asked Lucy.  
"Not that I know," replied Gray worried and watched Erza from across the table. Natsu also shook his head. He could remember nothing like that.

Just when Natsu wanted to fight with Gray, "Gray I have a lot of mor ... Irgh!"

Lucy and Gray, who had just not looked at Natsu, because they were too busy with the food in front of them, looked shocked over to Natsu and had to laugh softly. Natsu sat on his seat, as before, but now he sat upright and looked confused at his right shoulder. At which snuggles to Erza relish. She smiled gently in her dream before she whimpered again.

"Help!" Whispered the Dragon Slayer.

His two teammates had a wide smile on his lips and shook their heads. "Look how you come out of it on your own" Gray said with a self-righteous smirk on his lips before he calls for Mira "Mira quickly get Reedus, otherwise no one will believe us."

Mira, who just looks over to him could not hold back a smirk "Oh ... Reedus come quickly and bring your utensils!"

In no time, all remaining attendees were gathered around the table and looked at the sight. Erza now and then whimpered again, but not moving a millimeter away from him. Erza was never be seen so close to someone else, at least so long. Most of them were only short hugs, which all ended with the head hit on her breastplate. "Reedus? Are you done with the picture? "

"Oi" the addressed Handed Mira the picture and had already started another copy. The first picture hung Mira quickly behind the bar and went back to her place.

,Oh great now I have to see this every morning when I have breakfasts. '

"Help anyone me?" Natsu asked, who found that the others had been long enough now amused.

"Why did you fear her near?" Gray asked provocatively.  
"No, of course not! I have no idea how to behave. Still I would like to meet the wall after ... urgh ... she woke up "Natsu said. He shivered as Erza had snuggled even closer to him. Natsu then earning quiet laughter of those around.

"No, no ... do not leave me ... Please do not! "Erza muttered.  
Everyone looked amazed to Erza, which winds. "She has a nightmare, I think someone should wake her up." spoke Mira amazed and turns away, like all others. Nobody wants to be there when she wakes up after a nightmare. No one knows what would happen then, that all, including Lucy and Gray decided to observe it from a safe distance. This creates a safety distance of a radius of at least one table.

Natsu swallowed down a lump, because it sticks to him to complete this, job with uncertain outcome '. "Hey Erza wake up," he slightly shook her shoulders. "You have a nightmare," he told her gently. Slowly, she seemed to wake up and still looked half asleep around. Her eyes remained on him hanging. Natsu gulped down another a lump and asked if he would now meet the side wall of the guild again. Far from it.  
"Natsu," she said, relieved. While his eyebrows shot up, he felt two hands on his cheeks and soon her lips to his. Everyone in the guild, who watched the spectacle shivered and stared in shock at the two.

His eyes are wide open, staring into the closed pleasure Eyes of Erza. He had not counted on this, but he closed his eyes briefly. Erza moved away from him, just as he was about to reply the kiss. He looked into her dreamy eyes that are slow find back to reality. Their faces were barely a hand's length away when Erza eyes widened, 'Oh dear ... that will be something!' Natsu thought to himself

"N-n-natsu" asked Erza.

"Y-y-yes?"

Now Erza noticed what she had just done was no more in her dream. Her complexion took the color of her hair. "KJAAAA" she screamed and hit him towards the wall before she rushed out of the building. She did not notice the surrounding guild members. Natsu slammed against the wall and fell unconscious to the ground.

The life came slowly back to the group. It was whispered everywhere, but everyone has the thought "Erza likes Natsu?"  
Mira leaned over to Reedus "Reedus? You have it? "Mira asked the cartoonist.  
"Oi," he replied, and gave his new image Mira, the Grinning broadly, the first picture with the new replaced "That's better," she said and nodded in satisfaction  
Gray pulled the unconscious Natsu on one leg to the wards.

The next morning

"Good morning Mira" Makarov greeted her as he jumped on the bar and sat down.  
"Good morning Master, yesterday evening you have missed something ."  
"Oh dear ... what is broken?" the Master asked dejected, he had left early because he has to do a lot of paperwork today, not least because of the destruction of buildings, objects and even small villages.  
"Do not you worry, just the wall must be bulged , but otherwise..." she took the picture of the place and handed it to the master "This explains everything," Makarov pulls an eyebrow and looked at the picture, moved him to draw another eyebrow high. He responded yesterday as everyone in the room and froze.

"Tomorrow, Master, Mira." greeted Erza the two .  
"Good morning Erza ... happened yesterday something good," asked Mira with her wide grin.  
"N-no, not really ... why?"  
"Only so," she turned around and went on the dishes.  
"Mira ... has this really happened?"  
"What really happened?" Now asked Erza.  
"Oh Erza, maybe you can help me?" Makarov said, handing her the picture.  
Now she looked at him questioningly. As she gazed at the picture closer her face took again on the same color as the previous evening.  
The master laughed "So this has really happened."


End file.
